


Stolen Moments

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: They take these peaceful moments when they can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story.

    Hoth is miserably cold and painfully cramped. The bunker was filled near to bursting with a couple hundred or so rebel soldiers. Each and every single one of whom seemed to start snoring as soon as the lights went out and not stop until dawn. Cassian was in that strange place between waking and sleeping when he felt his narrow cot sink suddenly. He jerked awake, hand groping for his blaster when familiar arms wrapped around his waist.  
Cassian smiled faintly, relaxing into the embrace. "You're going to get caught," Cassian warned though he made no move to leave the slim but strong arms that had locked themselves around him. "Again." Fraternization was one of those things that was officially banned but unofficially ignored by brass so long as it didn't interfere with duty. There were exceptions of course.  
    "We've been married longer than you've been alive!" Baze had snapped at the poor recruit who had tried to assign him and Chirrut separate cots when they'd arrived on Echo Base. "You can't court martial people with a cute baby," Kes had said with complete and utter certainty, holding up Poe who had babbled happily. "That's a fact." And besides, if they threw people in the brig for hooking up, they'd loose at least half the base. Jyn laughed, tightening her grip and pressing closer to him as if defiance of the words.   
Knowing her it probably was. "I'll be back in my own bunk long before morning," she promised though it was a lie and they both knew it. "Besides," she added, hooking her chin over his shoulder and pressing her icy cheek against his, smirking when he involuntarily winced at the coldness, "I have a plan." Cassian smirked at that, lacing his sleep warm fingers with her frozen ones. "Oh? And what's that?" he asked.   
     "If we go down we're taking Antilles and Skywalker down with us. Neither of them has a spent a single night in their own bunk since we landed on this forsaken frozen rock," she explained. Cassian laughed probably a little too loudly given the lateness of the hour though thankfully no one seemed to stir much less awaken. He felt Jyn's own grin against his cheek. She was starting to warm up at least a little thankfully. Not that you were ever really warm on Hoth.  
     Cassian shifted slightly, ignoring Jyn's half hearted protests as he turned to face her, taking care not to send either of the crashing to the frigid floor and gathered her up in his arms. "How was patrol?" he asked, resting his cheek atop her head. Even her hair was cold. "Long. Cold. Boring. Did I mention cold and boring?" she yawned. She feels half frozen even beneath the layers she's wearing, including his coat and the warmth of the overcrowded barracks. It takes some doing but Cassian managed to lift the scratchy blanket up over her without letting her go.   
     Jyn all but sank against Cassian, sighing happily as she settled against his chest. It had been her only condition when she had recovered after Scarif. Where Cassian went, she went too. It was one he was more than willing to oblige her, would have done so regardless of what the Alliance High Command had said though thankfully they'd agreed. The benefit of surviving what should have by all rights been a suicide mission. Jyn shifted slightly into a more comfortable position, sighing contentedly and curling her arms around his back and hugging him close.   
    Cassian smiled at that, tightening his own arms in response. "When this is over," she said sleepily, "we go somewhere warm. No more damn cold." It's so easy to imagine. Just the two of them in a little place that was just theirs after the war was finally won. Somewhere warm and bright.   
       Somewhere safe. "With a lot less company," he added, kissing the top of her head. Jyn laughed in agreement, "I don't think I could sleep without 500 or so people snoring but I'll learn to manage. I guess." He lived for the little moments like this. Jyn in his arms, him in hers, just being with her.   
    Lying there with her in the frigid darkness, surrounded by several hundred loudly snoring rebels, Cassian honestly couldn't think of anywhere else in the galaxy he'd rather be. As long as they were together, it didn't matter where they were. Jyn leaned up to press their lips together, sinking back against his chest and closing her eyes. "I love you," she murmured, already half asleep. She'd made a point of telling him that every night. Cassian gathered her close, letting sleep pull him under once more. "I love you too." He always made sure to do the same. As long as they were together, they were home. No matter where they were.

     Cassian awoke with Jyn's arms looped around his neck and his face buried in her hair. And the base commander staring down at them in resigned annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone ❤


End file.
